The Third Winger
by moeexyz
Summary: Annie and Jeff's journey to parenthood. Oneshot.


_A/N - From a prompt for Ficcy Friday on Livejournal. The prompt was baby fic but this was more of a pregnant Annie fic. It's kind of lame, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Also my spellcheck isn't working so, tell me if you spot any mistakes._

XXX

**The Third Winger**

_Six and a half months till due date. Telling Jeff._

"Jeff?"

"Hm" Jeff said, without looking up from his paper work.

"I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead" He said, still not looking at her.

"Jeff, I think you should stop reading that for one minute."

"Annie I can't, I have to finish all this by Thursday."

Annie huffed in annoyance and pulled the papers away from him.

"Hey!"

"This is important" She told him.

"No, that case is important. See those silly people who decided it would be fun to go for a ride, even though they'd already had a few drinks, are the people paying our bills Annie. Without those people, we'd have no house."

Annie crossed her arms, but gave him a sneaky smile.

"Well, I guess you're right, since they'll probably be paying for the diapers too" She said and pushed the papers back to him.

"Thank you...wait what diapers?" He said, his head finally shooting up.

"Oh it's nothing, I don't want to interrupt your work" Annie said and walked into their kitchen. She heard Jeff's chair scrape against the floor as he hurried to follow her.

"Annie, why will they be paying for diapers?"

"Jeff, don't you have an important case you need to work on?" She said smiling at him. He walked up to her and put his hands on her waste. She could see the smile starting to form on his face, but he clearly wasn't going to let himself go until he was sure.

"Annie are you...are we having a.." he trailed off. He was staring into her eyes waiting for an answer. He didn't even blink. Annie just smiled at him.

"Do you prefer Daddy or Pops?" She asked. Jeff didn't answer, instead he pulled her in for the tightest hug she'd ever had and lifted her up from the floor, twirling her around in an awfully cliched manner. When he finally let go she could see the red around his eyes. He was giving her the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face, even bigger than their wedding day.

"Oh my God. We're having a baby!" He exclaimed. Annie just nodded.

"We're having a little awesome Jewish, Winger baby!" Annie laughed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I gotta call my mom. And your mom. And the group! Wait till they hear about this" He ran into the other room to get the phone, but quickly came back and pulled her in for a kiss. It was one of the happiest kisses Annie had ever had.

"We're gonna have a baby" He said when he pulled away. He leaned down and patted her stomach, "Hear that, you're gonna be our baby." Annie laughed as he walked to call everybody and share the news.

"We're gonna have a baby!" She heard him shout into the phone.

XXX

_Still six and a half months till due date. Telling the group._

"So, you're probably wondering why we called you all here" Jeff said putting an arm around Annie. They'd decided that telling the group all at once would be better than doing it on the phone individually. That way, they could deal with all the crazy at the same time. So, they'd invited everyone for dinner.

"I have a few ideas" Abed said.

"No spoilers Abed" Annie told him in a motherly tone which made Jeff smile.

"Guys, Annie's pregnant" Jeff said, smiling at his wife.

There were three happy _'oh'_s along with a _'knew it_' from Abed and a _'who's baby is it?_' from Pierce.

"Obviously mine" Jeff said.

"Right. _Obviously_" Pierce scoffed, earning him a frown from Jeff.

"Oh this is so exciting, I'm finally gonna be an aunt" Shirley said clapping her hands together.

"And I finally get to be somebody's cool uncle. I can teach it how to play football, and be popular, and _dance_" Troy said, eyes wide with excitement.

"This is perfect timing. Our group has finally reached that stage in our dynamics where a baby would be welcome, and wouldn't ruin our other storylines" Abed said.

"I gotta admit Jeffrey, I didn't think you had it in you" Pierce said. "But you're gonna be a good father."

"Thanks Pierce" Jeff said with a smile. He turned to hear what lecture Britta was going to give him about raising his kids, but Britta wasn't talking. She was crying.

"Britta, are you okay?" Britta grinned up at Jeff and Annie.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She said jumping up and hugging them. "You are gonna have the cutest babies ever!"

"Thanks Britta" Annie said, giving her a slightly freaked out smile. Jeff tried to loosen Britta's grip around them, but then the rest of the group joined in the hug.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Yes we are" Jeff said and gave Annie a light kiss.

XXX

_Five months till due date. Cravings._

"Jeff" Annie whispered, nudging Jeff with her elbow. He didn't move.

"Jeeee-eeeff" She said dragging his name out as long as she could. He still didn't move.

"Jeffrey!" She shouted. Jeff shot upright in his bed, and looked around the darkness.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Can you get me a jar of pickles?"

"Annie, it's four in the morning" Jeff groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"I just want some pickles Jeff, you don't need to be such a girl about it" Annie said. Jeff glared at her.

"We don't have pickles."

"Why not?" She moaned, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Because I don't like them, and neither do you for that matter."

"But Jeff, I really want some pickles, because I have to carry your damn kid all day, and I can't do anything fun because I'm the one that's having the baby, and I get sick in the mornings and I'm getting fat..." Jeff didn't understand what she said from that point on because she started blubbering.

"Alright, I'll go get you some pickles" Jeff said, climbing out of bed. The tears immediately stopped.

"Thank you. Oh and we're out of juice" Annie said, as he put his jeans on sleepily.

"I thought you went shopping today?"

"Jeff, I'm pregnant, you don't expect me to carry your groceries _and_ your juice do you?"

"Of course not" He said putting a sweater on. "I'll be back in ten."

He went to the little shop around the corner, that thankfully was open all night. Bill the shopkeeper greeted him by name.

"You're wife send you on another craving run?" Bill asked. Jeff gave him a tired nod.

"This times it's pickles."

"I don't like pickles" Bill said, as he put the juice and the jar in a plastic bag.

"Neither does she" Jeff said taking it from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow night" Bill called out after him. Jeff just grunted a _'goodnight_' in response.

XXX

_Four months till due date. The first kick._

Annie was out shopping with Britta and Shirley. She was getting rather big now so they decided to go get her some better fitting clothes. Shirley and Britta were finding it rather hard seeing as Annie cried any time they reminded her that she was fat. When Britta called Jeff for advice to make her stop, he laughed. So Shirley and Britta had to be extra careful with their words. They tried being completely quiet for a while, but that just made the crying worse. There was nothing they could do, they were stuck.

"Why did you have to be all preachy to Jeff? If he doesn't want to go shopping with Annie, he clearly has a good reason" Shirley whispered angrily to Britta, while Annie was trying on some pants.

"I'm sorry, I thought he was just being mean. I didn't know she'd be like this" Britta whispered back.

"Oh my God!" They heard Annie exclaim from the stall.

"What is it sweetie, is everything alright?" Shirley asked.

The door swung open, and Annie walked out in her t-shirt and underwear, holding her baby bump with a large grin on her face.

"It kicked!" She exclaimed. Shirley and Britta smiled.

"Let us feel" Britta said pushing Annie's hands off the baby bump. Shirley did the same.

"Oh!" Shirley exclaimed when she felt it. "That's a tough one you got there."

"This is so awesome" Britta said.

"Um, guys" Annie reminded them, that they were in a public place. And now everyone was staring at what they assumed was a really kooky, lesbian threesome, feeling their baby kick for the first time.

"Call Jeff" Annie said, loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

"Britta, I'm about to go into a meeting, just buy her a pretzel and she'll stop."

"You need to come down here now! It's about the baby."

It took Jeff, ten minutes to get there, despite the fact that his office was across town. He may have broken some laws getting there. He ran in, in a suit looking extremely panicked.

"What is it? Is Annie okay, is she in labour?" He asked Britta and Shirley.

"Nice suit" Britta said giving him a once over.

"Britta!"

"Oh right, the baby kicked." Jeff suddenly looked deflated.

"You pulled me out of an important meeting for a kick?" He asked, looking half pissed, half still hoping she was kidding.

"Yeah, it's so cool" Britta said.

"Britta, I ran out of work for this, do you know how badly my boss will yell at me?"

"But...the kicking...it was..." Britta trailed off. Jeff rolled his eyes and walked into Annie's stall. She was sitting on the floor, still pantsless, and still holding her stomach.

"I'm gonna get in huge trouble over this" Jeff said.

"Sit down, feel it."

"It's a kick Annie, it's not that amazing." But he still sat down and put his hand on her bare stomach. She looped her fingers through his, and moved his warm hand to the spot where she felt the kicking. Jeff didn't say anything.

"Tell me that wasn't worth leaving work for."

"Annie, I-" Jeff began to moan, but stopped when he felt it. He looked down at the spot where his hand was in amazement.

"Holy crap" He said smiling.

"That's your kid in their Jeff" She said kissing him on the cheek. He was still staring at her stomach.

"That's _our_ kid" He corrected her with a smile. He finally looked at her with that look that he never gave anyone else. That look he'd given her when they'd prepared for the debate. And when they kissed for a second time. And when they got back together after their silly break-up, and when he proposed, and on their wedding day. And for the entire two weeks they spent on their honey moon. Annie loved that look. She loved that she didn't have to share it with anyone. It was Annie's look.

She pulled his hand up to her face and kissed him.

"Do you need to go back to work? I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Jeff shrugged.

"Not now Annie, my baby's kicking."

XXX

_Two moths till due date. Names._

Annie and Jeff were sitting on their bed reading. Annie was reading a baby book, and Jeff was reading their unborn kid the story of The Little Mermaid. Annie listened to his voice as he read about King Neptune and his daughters. Jeff stopped reading for a moment and looked up at her.

"What do you think of Ariel for a name?"

Annie laughed. "Jeff don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious, I mean, if we have a girl, and she ends up with your eyes, what better name could there be for her?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe something that won't haunt her as an adult" Annie said.

"Okay, so if we had a girl, what would you name her?"

"I like Caroline."

Jeff gave her a disgusted face. "That's a fat girl's name!"

"How is that a fat girl's name?" Annie asked, sitting up straighter.

"Trust me, I've known a few Carolines, and none of them were average weight. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but still."

Annie crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"So how many Carolines _have_ you known?" She asked, her tone set off alarm bells in Jeff's head.

"If it's a boy, I like Keith" He said, changing the subject quickly.

"Keith's nice" She said, slumping down again, but her eyebrows were still knitted together.

"Or Mark." Annie shook her head.

"I lost my virginity to gay Mark" she told him.

"Okay, no Mark" Jeff said closing the storybook.

"And _definitely _no Caroline" Annie said uncrossing her arms, she was still frowning though. Jeff just smirked at her.

"There weren't _that_ many Carolines" he said. She glared at him.

"You're not getting off so easy." Jeff sighed.

"How about Penny?" He asked. Annie turned to look at him, the frown faded into a small smile.

"Little Penny Winger" She said, thinking about it.

"And Penelope's a perfectly normal name for adults" He added. Annie nodded.

"Alright, Penny it is."

"Penny or Keith." He leaned forward to Annie's stomach. "Night Penny slash Keith" He said giving the bump a kiss.

"G'night Daddy" Annie said in a squeeky baby voice. Jeff kissed her and turned the lamp beside him off.

"I still think Ariel would have been kind of cool" He mumbled.

"Not happening" Annie said with a smile.

XXX

_Two weeks till due date. The doctors miscalculated._

The group were having dinner at Abed's place. Abed was attempting to show them a new movie he'd made for a project at film school. Unfortunately none of them were settled enough for him to start it.

"Can I hold the popcorn?" Shirley asked.

"No, I wanna hold the popcorn" Troy said.

"But, Troy, I'm in the middle, wouldn't that be easier."

"I popped it!"

"I hate sitting on the edge" Pierce moaned.

"Pierce, the only reason you're sitting there is because you didn't want to sit between the black people."

"Don't be racist Jeffrey."

"I'm not being racist, that's pretty much a direct quote of what you said."

"Do you kiss Big Boobs with that mouth?"

"Pierce, just because she's pregnant doesn't mean you get to call her Big Boobs" Britta cut in.

"You're just jealous that she was still Big Boobs before they blew up."

"Are my boobs really that big?" Annie whined on the verge of tears.

"Annie, trust me, it's a good thing" Jeff said putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"Pierce, Annie is pregnant, you can't keep saying insensitive things like that."

"Troy, if I hold the popcorn than it's easy for you, Britta, and myself to reach it."

"You're just gonna eat it all when I go to the bathroom."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"I can fend for myself Britta, you don't have to stick up for me just because _you're_ skinny."

"Annie, you're not fat."

"Nobody said I _was,_ Jeff. Why would you even bring that up?"

"Nice going Winger, real smooth."

"Shut up Pierce!"

"Shirley I didn't say you were fat, I just don't trust you with buttery goodness."

"That's basically calling me fat."

"No one here is fat, can we please just shut up and watch Abed's movie!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Thanks Jeff, but that won't be nesscesary" Abed said. "We've reached the point in the scene where all our problems are forgotten by Annie's water breaking."

"I'm not due for another-" Annie began but stopped quickly, eyes growing wide.

"Oh crap" Jeff exclaimed, sitting up from the ground quickly and taking a step backwards.

"Annie, the bathroom's just down the hall" Pierce said.

"Her water just broke you moron" Britta said to him.

"Ew" Troy and Pierce mumbled together.

"Guys, we gotta get to the hospital" Jeff said, helping Annie out of her seat.

"I'll get the mini van started" Shirley announced grabbing her keys and rushing out in front of Jeff and Annie.

"Britta, get Annie's pregnancy bag from our place" Jeff said throwing his keys at her. Britta nodded and ran out too.

"Jeff."

"It's okay Annie, it's gonna be fine."

"I know, it's juts that, it's starting to hurt."

"We're gonna get there soon, just hold on okay" Jeff said holding her hand as they walked to Shirley's van.

"What do we do?" Troy asked in confusion.

"Call my parents" Annie called back to them.

The journey to the hospital was the most panicked Jeff had ever felt. First, there was the fact that he'd given Britta his only set of keys, then, there was the fact that Troy and Pierce had the job of calling the grandparents. Then, there was Shirley's unreasonably slow driving, and the fact that Abed had gone in the van with them and was just staring as Annie screamed in pain.

"Abed do something!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Do what?"

"I don't know, you're Abed, you've seen this on TV a million times, what the hell do I do?"

"I don't know Jeff, the story's better if you _don't_ know what to do. It makes it more realistic."

"Abed, how much more realistic can this be, Annie is literally having a baby right now!" Jeff shouted.

"Breathing exercises. Every pregnancy arc had breathing exercises. And ice chips" Abed said.

"Ice? I want ice" Annie piped up.

"We don't have any ice yet" Jeff said.

"Than why did Abed say there -OW!"

"Breathe in breathe out" Jeff reminded her.

"How's it going back there?" Shirley called out.

"Annie's getting more crazy by the minute. It's what usually happens" Abed told her.

"I'm not crazy, _you're_ crazy! _Look at me, I'm Abed, I talk about TV all the time!" _Annie shouted, with a deranged look in her eyes.

Jeff looked scared, Abed just sat there, unaffected by her poor insult.

They got to the hospital five minutes later. It took them way too long to get a room. Britta arrived with Annie's pregnancy gear when a nurse finally came for them. Troy and Pierce arrived half an hour later, parentless. Claiming that they thought they were going to another hospital. So they called the parents again off a payphone.

The baby seemed to want to get out of there as quickly as possible because it took no time for the pain to get unbearable.

"Make it stop!" Annie screamed.

"Annie relax, we're having a baby remember?" Jeff said with a smile. Annie didn't smile back. Instead she gripped his hand tighter than was humanly possible and yelled.

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX, YOU'RE NOT PUSHING A BABY OUT OF YOUR LADY PARTS!"

If Jeff hadn't been so focused on the numb feeling in his hand, he would have laughed at her _still_ not being able to use the word vagina. Britta, Abed and Shirley kept taking turns bringing in ice chips. Jeff and Annie had both decided that Pierce wasn't allowed in while Annie was..._exposed_, and Troy just didn't want to see or hear any of that.

"Alright, keep pushing" The doctor called out to Annie.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Annie exclaimed.

"You're very rude when you're in agony" Abed stated, observing from beside the bed.

"Why are you even here?" Annie asked, between breaths.

"Ice chips" Abed said, holding up a paper cup. Annie lunged forward, and grabbed the ice from him, before screaming again.

"Jeff, it really hurts!"

"I know Annie, but you're doing great."

Just then, Annie's mom walked in.

"Hey sweetheart, how's it going?" She asked, she gave Jeff a nod.

"Mom, this hurts so bad!"

"Oh I know honey, but you just gotta think about that beautiful baby you're about to get."

"Jeff, why did I let Britta talk me out of taking an epidural?"

"Because, it's good for the animals" Jeff reminded her, before adding "I think."

Annie screamed out in pain again. And Jeff stood up.

"Where you going?" Annie demanded.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"You're gonna leave me?"

"You're mom's here, and I'll be right back" Jeff said as he stepped out of the room. He heard Abed introduce himself to Mrs Edison as he shut the door. The group were all standing outside looking at him expectantly.

"Still nothing" He informed them.

"Than why are you out here?" Britta asked.

"I needed some air" Jeff said.

"You left her alone?" Shirley exclaimed.

"Her mom-" Jeff began to say, but before he could finish they were already pushing past him, and into the room. Jeff leaned back against the wall and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So how's it going in there?" Pierce asked.

"Annie's..." Jeff trailed off looking for the right word. "Loud."

"Must be kinda awesome though, sitting there, waiting for your kid. I bet it's like waiting for Santa Claus, only this gift come's out of Annie's chimney instead of a normal chimney" Troy said.

"Plus, your parents didn't put it there" Pierce said. After a puase he added, "I hope".

"To be honest, I'm kind of freaking out" Jeff said.

"That's perfectly normal, in fact, coming from some one who hasn't experienced much intimacy in his life, it's pretty unsurprising" Abed said walking out of the room. "Need more ice chips" He told them, before walking away to get more.

"Guys, what if I totally screw this up? What if I'm not ready to be a dad?" Jeff asked, once Abed was gone.

"Oh come on Jeffrey, no one's ever ready to be a parent, they just are" Pierce said.

"And besides, whatever you screw up, Shirley can probably help you fix" Troy added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But what if-"

"Jeffrey" Pierce interrupted. He put his hands on Jeff's shoulders. "You'll make a wonderful father. You're smart, you're successful, and you make Annie, the happiest person on the planet. You're going to nail this just like everything else in your life."

"But what if I don't? What if it's like pottery? If I can't mold clay how can I mold a human being?"

"Because you're Jeff Winger!" Troy said taking a step forward so that now both him and Pierce were right in front of his face. "You're the one who helped us when things got rough, you're the one who accidentally started the awesome group we have right now. If I hadn't joined the group, I'd have never met Abed. And you'd have never met Annie, who's having your baby right now. So you better go in there and be the awesome dad we know you're gonna be 'cause Annie needs you."

Jeff nodded. "Okay I'm going in there" he said, but his feet didn't move.

"Jeff, you have to go in there. You're about to have a kid, you're the luckiest man in the world" Troy said.

"Plus, Big Boobs loves you" Pierce added.

"Yeah, even me and Abed don't have what you guys have."

Jeff nodded, this time more certain.

"Wish me luck boys, I'm going in" Jeff said. He gave Troy a high five and went back in the room.

"Jeff!" Annie exclaimed pulling her hand away from Shirley and Britta, and stretching it out for him to hold.

"I'm here, Annie. You're doing great" He said kissing her sweaty palm and sitting beside her. Shirley and Britta gave him nod before leaving. Annie screamed again.

"Jeff, it hurts so bad!" She whined in pain.

"I know Annie, but it's okay, when it's over, we're gonna have a kid. How awesome is that?" He said. Annie forced a smile, but it quickly went away when she screamed out again.

"Jeff, I can't do this, I'm not ready to be a mom, I can't."

"Annie, you're gonna do just fine, if you know how to make me do _homework_, you know how to raise a kid."

"But Jeff, I'm really scared" She said crying. And then screaming.

"It's nearly there" The doctor called out to them.

"I'm right here with you" Jeff said kissing her on the forehead. "Now push."

Annie did as she was told.

"We have a head" The doctor said. Annie's mom went over to look. She smiled back at Jeff and Annie.

"Keep going sweetie, you're nearly there."

Annie screamed out some more digging her nails into Jeff's hand. He winced, but kept encouraging her anyway. And then they heard the crying. Annie sighed with exhaustion while Jeff stood up and walked over to see their kid. He followed the doctor as she carried the baby over to Annie. Annie cradled it, and gave it a tired smile.

"Hello" she whispered to the baby. Jeff sat beside her and watched, wide-eyed. He didn't say anything, he just looked like he could cry at any moment.

"It looks like you" He said smiling.

"It has your nose" Annie said. Jeff just nodded. And Annie noticed, for the first time ever, Jeff was giving some one else that look. The look he reserved for just Annie, was now being passed on to their kid, and Annie didn't mind sharing at all.

She held the baby out for Jeff to hold. He gave her a confused look at first but grinned and took his child anyway. Annie watched as he played with the baby's hand.

"It's so small" he said, now tears were actually falling out of his eyes. Annie nodded, trying hard not to fall asleep. She didn't want to miss any of this.

XXX

Jeff burst through the door with the baby wrapped up in his arms.

"Guys, come see" He said. The group all rushed over to see.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Troy asked.

"Ten dollars says it's a boy" Pierce said quickly. Abed shook his hand for the bet.

"It's a girl, Pierce" Jeff said. The group all stared down at her while Pierce mentally cursed himself.

"What's her name?" Shirley asked, sticking her finger out for the baby to grab.

"Penny" Jeff said.

"Penny Winger. It works. Welcome to the family Penny" Abed said.

"Aw Jeff, she has your nose" Britta pointed out. She was on the verge of tears.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Jeff offered.

"Really, can I?" Britta asked, unsure if she was fit to hold a baby.

"Of course, you have to hold her, you're her godmother" Jeff said smiling at her. Britta beamed back at him and took Penny from his arms.

"Although if we die, she's still going to you" Jeff whispered to Shirley, who nodded with understanding. They heard a sniffle coming from beside them, and turned to see Troy with tears streaming down his face.

"Don't mind me, she's just so beautiful."

"Thank you, uncle Troy" Britta said waving Penny's hand at him. This only made him cry even harder.

Pierce gave Jeff a pat on the back.

"Well Winger, how does it feel to be a father?"

"Feels better than anything I've ever felt" Jeff said.

"We can tell. You won't stop smiling" Shirley said to him.

"This is so awesome" Britta said, still holding Penny. Abed was standing beside her, staring down with a soft look on his face.

"She'll make the perfect side-kick" He said with a small smile.

"And she's gonna get all the boys" Britta added.

"No she won't" Jeff said quickly.

"Look at you being all protective" Shirley said rubbing his arm with pride.

"I'm not being protective, she's just not dating anyone until after college. Do you know what kind of people she could meet in there?"

Britta started laughing. "Wouldn't it be funny if she went into college and started dating a thirty-five year old?"

"No!" Jeff exclaimed, as the rest of them laughed at the irony. "Guys, if you keep saying stuff like that, I'm gonna raise her Amish, please don't ruin my daughter's life for her."

"You know Jeff, if she does go into college and starts dating odd guys, we could make a spin-off" Abed said.

"That's it!" Jeff took Penny from Britta's arms and stalked back to Annie.

"Jeff, we were only kidding." Britta called out to him, and then laughed.

"I will not let you corrupt my daughter!" Jeff called back as he backed into the room.

When he walked in, Annie was sound asleep, and her mother was packing up some things.

"I'll go get her father" Mrs Edison said, and left the Winger family alone.

"See this girl here, that's your mommy" Jeff said to Penny, sitting down beside his wife. "She's the greatest person you will ever meet. When she smiles at you, you're gonna be the happiest kid in the world. And you'll be the only kid in school with a true MILF." He said as he moved some hair out of Annie's face. "You can go to her with all your boy problems okay, but if she tells you it's okay to date, don't listen to her. She doesn't know anything, she dated Vaughn. And it may seem like she's good at this, 'cos she got me, but trust me sweetheart, your mom doesn't know squat about men."

"I married you, so I must have done something right" Annie muttered, half awake. She had large bags under her eyes. She gave them a small smile and reached out to take her daughter. Jeff gave her Penny and they both watched as ther baby yawned for the first time.

"She's gonna be Daddy's little girl" Jeff said, half sitting on Annie's bed.

"And she's gonna be the smartest in her class."

"But she'll be popular too."

"And Valedictorian."

"And she'll be a good kid."

"And she won't need to rebel against us, 'cos we're gonna be cool parents."

Jeff turned to look at Annie and kissed her, before adding.

"And she won't date any Vaughn's." Annie laughed.

"Or any Slater's."

"Or anyone, who's remotely like her crazy aunts and uncles, out there."

"Definitely" Annie said, and kissed him again. "And she has the best dad in the world."

Jeff smiled at her. "Her mom's not too bad either."

Annie elbowed him lightly, before kissing him again.

"I love you" She whispered to him. "And I love you" she added to Penny.

"I love you two. Both of you" He said. Annie snuggled into him. He played with her hair as his girls fell asleep.

When Mr and Mrs Edison came back, they found all three Wingers fast asleep on Annie's hospital bed. Penny and Jeff were snoring, only Jeff's was a thousand times louder, and Annie had her head on Jeff's chest, and a wide smile on her face.

_Reviews are loveley. :)_


End file.
